omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Oracle (DotA)
Character Synopsis The Oracle 'is a intellectual, seeminly omniscient entity that appears in DOTA. It's revealed that Oracle is the one who not only forsees and tells about potential outcomes that spawn from destiny, but also causes these possibiliites to become a reality in the form of alternate universes. This discovery lead to Nerif being banished from his universe and as of now, he simply focuses on more dangerous and potentially world ending concerns Character Statistics 'Tiering: 8-A 'physically. Up to '''2-A '''with Prophesies '''Verse: '''DotA '''Name: '''Nerif, the Oracle '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Oracle, Forteller of Countless Futures '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition (Oracles are gifted with the natural ability to view all realities, including ones where he has died or is alive), Fate Manipulation (Prophesies allow Oracle to essentially shape potential outcomes and make those possibiliites become a reality. Oracle can create an infinite number of paradoxes to completely and make his opponent experience them all at once, such as being alive or dead, existent and nonexistent in certain realities), Acausality (Temporal Constance; His existence must be wiped across aninfinite number of alternate realities, as killing one Oracle will only leave room for a replacement in another world. He also stated that he doesn't exist in the past), Madness Manipulation (Paradoxing opponents causes them to be driven insane by all the possibilities that are existent, eventually driving them to lose the ability to feed, clothe, defend, or reproduce in the traditional manner), Mind Manipulation (Capable of spliting the minds of opponents through paradoxing them), Causality Manipulation (Oracle can manipulate the causes of events or change their effects. In addition, he is capable of freely shaping the future), Energy Manipulation (Fortune's End involves Oracle gathering energy and projecting it in masses), Creation (Created the Manifold Paradox out of thin air), Negation (Fortune's End and False Promise can damage those who have spell immunity), Fire Manipulation (Purifying Flames causes Oracle to use flames in his attacks), Power Nullification (Can nullify and completely remove buffs and aura's spawned by an opponent), Healing, Soul Manipulation (Can disrupt the connection between one's body and soul), Probability Manipulation, ETC. 'Destructive Ability: Multi-City Block Level '(Despite not showing much power, Oracle should at least be comparable to Invoker, who's Chaos Meteor is this powerful. Killed Shadow Assassin hundreds of times across numerous realities). Up to '''Multiverse Level+ '''with Prophesies (Oracle's Prophesies allow him to shape entire possibilities into a reality and create paradoxies in the process, this has shown to extend to an infinity of universes that came as a result of Oracle causing an uncertainty within the multiverse) 'Speed: Unknown '(Oracle has never displayed any form of speed) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Multi-City Block Class '(Should be comparable to average units within DotA, who can produce this level with their basic attacks) 'Durability: Multi-City Block level. Harder to kill through Acausality (Oracle exists across an infinite number of realities and all of them share the same mind and soul. The act of simply killing one Oracle will alert any other Oracle and as such, said Oracle will be replaced with another one from an infinity of universes. This also makes Oracle harder to kill without some multiverse spanning power) Stamina: High ' 'Range: '''Several meters with spells, '''Multiversal+ with Cosmic Awarness and Prophesies Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Oracle has complete awarness over the multiverse, including all possibilities and potential outcomes. However Oracle doesn't know them all at once and gradually has to peer into uncertain potentials to gain knowledge of them. Oracle can tell a person's future by simply gazing at them and are aware of what happens) '''Weaknesses: '''None notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Alluvion Prophecy '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fortune's End:' Gathers Oracle's power into a bolt of scouring energy that, when released, damages, roots, and purges enemies of buffs in an area around the target. If target is an ally it will only purge. Can be channeled for up to 2.5 seconds. The root duration is equal to the time spent channeling. *'Fate's Edict:' Oracle enraptures a target, disarming them and granting them 100% magic damage resistance. Can be cast on allies and enemies. *'Purifying Flames:' Burns away impurities, dealing heavy magic damage to the target before causing them to regenerate health over time. The amount of health regenerated over its duration exceeds the amount of initial damage. Can be cast on enemies and allies. *'False Promise:' Temporarily alters an ally's destiny, delaying any healing or damage taken until False Promise ends. Any healing that is delayed by False Promise is doubled. Removes most negative status effects and disables on initial cast. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Comics Category:Valve Category:Defense of the Ancients Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Precognition Users Category:Madness Inducers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Acausal Beings Category:Mind Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Creation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Attack Negation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Healers Category:Probability Benders Category:Hax Category:Parallel Existence Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2